Archive:Team - EoE Bomb
Overview This build is mainly used in the Global Tournament The EoE Bomb, or "Edge Bomb," is a team build named after the main damage dealing skill in use, Edge of Extinction. This is done as follows: * One player casts Mark of Protection on himself, allowing him to survive while taking no damage from the following steps. * One player, optionally the same one that performed the above step, uses Edge of Extinction. * Six or seven of the other players then kill themselves, resulting in a large amount of damage to anyone within the spirit's area of effect. * One of the surviving team members then casts Light of Dwayna to resurrect the party. Usually, the party will kill itself again to take out any remaining enemies if Mark of Protection is still active. Notes: * Edge of Extinction can be used to defeat the Zaishen Elite. Variants Necromancer Variant Most teams use seven Necromancers with Blood is Power to kill themselves. Unfortunately, having a team of 7 necromancers and 1 Me/Mo is a pure give-away to any experienced Tombs player that the group is an EoE bomb; the fact that Blood is Power is not an instant self-kill adds greatly to the con of this build. Build:N/any Saccer is an example of this build. This build is possible without Necromancer primaries. Illusion of Weakness Variant It is possible for a player, no matter his primary class, to kill himself using Illusion of Weakness. All he needs to do is lower his health by putting 5 superior runes (they don't need to be of different type) on his armor set, then use the skill. This will instantly kill the caster. It is suggested however, that if you are running a team with non-primary Mesmers also using the skill, not to put any points into Fast Casting so as to keep the group in sync. Often, when running Illusion of Weakness with Mesmer primaries, Energy Surge is used before Illusion of Weakness for primary AoE damage to 'soften' up the enemy. It is not necessary to have all 5 runes in your armor, but doing so requires more points in Illusion Magic. This has inspired the use of Mock-Balance EoE teams. Fertile Season EoE Bomb This build is worked out by dropping a Fertile Season spirit and fighting with the enemy team. The enemy will gain significantly less percentages of health from heals and regen. When the Fertile Season dies, both teams Health is significantly reduced. If an Edge of Extinction is active when Fertile Season dies, it will often cause a large chain reaction, killing both teams. This may require that the Fertile Season team saccrifice themselves to death. After the EoE bomb goes off, usually an Energy Drain Me/Mo with Light of Dwayna will resurrect the team. Contemplation of Purity A group of E/Mo or Mo/E characters with at least 53 energy, that have 5 superior runes in their armor, can cast Ether Prodigy and wait for their energy to hit the maximum (if they do not have at least 53 energy) and then follow up with the spell Contemplation of Purity. This results in the instant death of the caster. The need to cast two consecutive skills may hamper the effeciveness of this build, but it may also give enemies time to move in and decreases the likelihood of them escaping Edge of Extinction's range. Fighting EoE Bomb This build is generally best used with Blood is Power and works no matter the party's primary class. The Blood is Power suicide requires no superior runes and allows for the players to retain full health. The team's players gather around the resurrector, kill themselves for the EoE spike, are brought back to life and then use their fighting skills to finish off any remaining enemies. Rt/Mo Resurrection With a Rt/Mo or Mo/Rt build, the resurrection specialist can have 3 full party resurrection skills: Restoration, Lively Was Naomei, and Light of Dwayna, allowing 4 full party bombs before he is out of resurrection skills (although 4 bombs is unnecessary, it can be useful for getting a second chance if the opposition happens to move out of range of Edge of Extinction). Counters *Stay out of range of the Edge of Extinction spirit. *Strip the resurrector's Mark of Protection. *Send in a few team members to try to disrupt the EoE bomb team's preparations, or to get the members to kill themselves early. *Frozen Soil will prevent the resurrector from bringing back the rest of the EoE team. *Fertile Season can render Illusion of Weakness users unable to commit suicide. Other health boosters can greatly increase the chances of surviving the bomb. *A player enchanted with Mark of Protection will survive the initial EoE bomb. This would probably be best used on an ally who can interrupt Light of Dwayna and resurrect party members. *Dwayna's Sorrow enchanting a number of teamates will save the rest from being defeated by the bomb *Ranged Knockdowns like Earthquake, Gale, Meteor, and Meteor Shower can put a stop to the casting of Edge of Extinction, Mark of Protection, and Light of Dwayna. Usually, a knockdown is the only way to interrupt a caster using the Mantra of Resolve. *Having a melee class Spirit Walk to the EoE spirit and take it out before the full chain is set into motion. *Earthquake, Meteor Shower, Maelstrom and other mass interrupts can ruin the plans of EoE Bomb teams who must stay within the range of Light of Dwayna. *A domination magic-user with Unnatural Signet can bring down EoE quickly while sacrificing members are attempting to kill themselves. External Links *http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?t=89025 **Discussion on the various EoE Bomb builds. *http://files.filefront.com/NecroBombzip/;4185951;;/fileinfo.html **Video by PaulOtt of the Necromancer EoE Bomb, this file seems to have down times periodically. *http://files.filefront.com/iBombavi/;5214371;;/fileinfo.html **Video by Sik Affliction. This EoE Bomb is stacked to look exactly like IWAY.